Concepts of intelligent refrigerators and networked refrigerators have been developed by people. A refrigerator is no longer an appliance that stores foods. Future refrigerators will also possess food management and even automatic purchase functionalities. Furthermore, besides situations of food storage, monitoring and management of quality guarantee periods of a number of other products (for example, products that are consumable and have short quality guarantee periods, such as medications, biological products, etc.) is needed when being stored in a refrigerator.
However, various types of solutions for product storage devices in existing technologies, including two-dimensional scanning, electronic tagging, image identification, etc., simply obtain identifications of tags and information of products corresponding to the tags only, and fail to monitor quality guarantee periods of the products in a simple and accurate manner in real time. Moreover, operations in the existing technologies are relatively tedious. For example, information, such as a name, a selected quality guarantee period, etc., needs to be entered each time when a product is placed in. This leads to the disadvantages of complicated operations and poor user experience.